


Conversation at midnight

by bunnysworld



Series: Midnight texting [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, Fluff, M/M, Pining Arthur, hint of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is upset and whatsapps Merlin, who only reacts hours later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I woke up with and that wanted to be written. Not betaed. All typos are due to the guys just typing on their mobiles *shifty eyes*

_Hello_ Arthur had typed this message ages ago. Somewhere between the fourth beer and the second whiskey he’d forgotten that he had typed it up at all. 

_A little late hello back_

_Where’ve you been?_ Okay, that might sound a bit too accusing, it was not that Merlin was obligated to be around all the time to cheer him up when he needed it.

_I swim/swam/swummed_

Images of Merlin in nothing but tight speedos flashed through Arthur’s mind and he swallowed hard. 

_Oh, you swommed again. One day you’ll turn into a fish_

_It’s cheaper than flying places_

Arthur smiled. _Luggage can get pesky, though_

_Plan is upgradeable_

Arthur’s smile widened as he imagined the smile on Merlin’s face. 

_Hey, is everything okay?_

How did Merlin always notice when something was off?

_Not really. Crap day._

_Work?_

It only needed this one word and the words poured out of Arthur, his fingers flying over the screen of his mobile, ending his rant about an incapable co-worker who was father’s…his boss’…golden boy. _I hate this stupid jerk_

Merlin answered immediately, suggesting a few things and they discussed the possibilities of giving the new bloke false information that he could sell to the old man to see what a flake he was.

_Sorry for whining_

_It’s not whining if there is a reason. And you wouldn’t be so upset if there weren’t good reasons_

Arthur sipped his whiskey, sniffing. Merlin always seemed to know when he was feeling down and he loved him for it, so he just sent a kissy-smiley. 

_You always know what to say to make me feel better. There’s a reason you are my sunshine_ Oh God, that sounded so sappy, but now it was sent and Arthur didn’t mean to take it back anyway. Merlin sure would end this conversation there and then.

_That’s my job as your ‘sunshine’, the titles obliges._

_Tell me about swimmingswammingswomming, how was it? P. Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney_

_? You lost me therey_

_On top of everything, I’ve got the hiccups now_

_You’re drunk, Arthur_

Downing the rest of his whiskey, Arthur grinned. Sweet Merlin always knew. _Yes, I am. And you’re magic_

_True, but sometimes I’m just lucky and find the right things to say_

_You are. I said so._

_Okay_ With a huge smiley.

_And if you come over now to save me from the mosquito that is buzzing around me, I’ll be eternally grateful and love you forever_

_I’d have to cross the river for that and chances are that I would drag even more mosquitos along_

_Great safe. I’ll pretend to not have seen through it right away_ Too bad. The idea of Merlin coming over was very appealing. 

_You’re fab_

_I can be if I want to, you know_

_Nice to see that you want to at the moment_

_Only until midnight_ Arthur checked, it was close to midnight anyway. He chuckled.

_Same here_

_What will happen then? Will we turn into werewolves?_

_Sloths, Arthur, we’ll turn into sloths_

_Not much different from any other time, then_ Arthur laughed about his own joke as he scrolled through the icons _Too bad they don’t have a sloth icon here_

_Speaking of which. Just noticed that I forgot to get the laundry from the machine. Brb_

Okay, that was it, Merlin was brushing him off. He’d screwed it up again.

_k. Need to get some sleep anyway_ Arthur felt miserable.

_Sleep tight. Sweet dreams_

_You, too. Love you_

That did it, Merlin would finally close the conversation and never return. But it was true, Arthur loved him. He just couldn’t tell him. For weeks and months Merlin was the first thought in the morning and the last at night. But he couldn’t tell him; Merlin was his best friend and he didn’t want to change that. Arthur startled when his mobile buzzed again.

_Tell me again tomorrow morning, when you’re not drunk anymore_ There was a kissy-smiley and a smiley-smiley. So not all hope was lost, right?

_Will do_ Arthur sent another kissy-smiley and turned to his side, already half asleep.


End file.
